


Level up!

by UdSoul



Series: Assholes in love [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Kinda, Language, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mind Games, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Loki, Secret Relationship, Tony Does What He Wants, Unhealthy Relationships, are not so secret, assholes in love, they both have a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: Tony hated cliches as much as the next person, but it seems when you are involved with a villain, being a hero - they are simply unavoidable.





	Level up!

Tony was murmuring under his breath the Aerosmith’s “Loving in elevator” dancing around the room, when his eye caught a stack of papers lying in a mess on the table. He came closer and skimmed through, snorting loudly.

For a half a year they lived under the same roof, sharing the same bed and a cup – Tony loved Loki’s cup – and yet to fight about glaringly different choices of sides.

Loki did not find the light, and Stark did not do the dark. One, of course, could argue that they both rocked grey, but it also wasn’t the case – no matter that THEY knew how to pull off the shades nicely. Loki’s grey was much darker than Tony’s, which did not bother Stark, because his grey was accepting of Loki’s…. Never mind, it’s an awful comparison.

Anyhow, for these reason, and the little fact that he was an asshole and a holyday-hero at best, he didn’t get upset about the paper he saw. Well, he did, but not in the way anybody would expect.

“Hey, princess” He called the God, from the bedroom. “Can you not rob the grand-museum tonight. I made plans.” 

The subtle rush of Loki’s magic was the only warning Tony got, before the God himself appeared in the room.

Loki should seriously consider ditching his ungrateful job, and hit the show-biz, with looks, like his and that undeniable, genius, talented acting he would be a mega-star in no time. Tony could totally see how people worship him, for real this time. But the thought of millions of strangers drooling over his personal God…Neah, he liked it better when they run from him screaming.

The only way he could tell that Loki was faking it, was because he showed up personally to arch a sarcastic brow at him, that screamed “You presume to order me mortal? Muwhahaha…Die” or some similar darklordish bullshit.

In retrospect, it was a big deal. At least, it should be. It’s classic, for fucks sake! Hero falls in love with a villain. The villain becomes helplessly compromised too – they try to make it work, but unavoidably the romance goes to shit, because cliché! But Stark…explained it already. Moreover, he would die before falling a victim of cheap soap-drama twist.

“What?” Tony asked naughty. “The rock will still be there tomorrow, and the day after and for the next few centuries. Riccardo Chailly, though, will be giving a secret concert for the chosen one’s only tonight.”

The other brow joined its companion, and now the God looked more confused than anything. Oh, Tony could write poetry about his awesomeness. A half-a-year into knowing Loki, and he still could perplex the shit out of the snotty-bastard who claimed that the world was too predictable for his superior intellect.

“You are presuming that I’d be more interested in listening to the primitive music conjured by ants then proceeding with my plan of Nine’s domination?”

Tony blinked at Loki, and fought hard not to snicker. He was the Queen of all drama-queens.

“Let me see…It will be a pompous gathering of stiff, rich dicks that have an ice pole shoved so far down their ass, you can see it when they speak, listening to your **favourite art pieces** ; and I will not be able to complain about it, since, I invited you there. So, yeah, I think, there’s nothing else you rather be doing.”

“You’ll be miserable.” The God cooed, excitedly.

“Yeah, yeah. Call it a bonus.” Stark, brushed him off, not bothering to hide the fact that he saw through his bullshit. Loki wasn’t unfazed by it.

“Very well. When we should be present?” The God asked, a certain gleam entering his eyes. Tony smirked at him, stepping closer, to be pulled flush immediately.

“We have plenty of time, and, by the way, when you’re going to crawl from the cave an embrace the technology. You date me for fuck’s sake! Paper – it’s just embarrassing.”  

Loki grinned at him indulgently, biting his jaw playfully. “When you’ll manage to convince me, it has so merit.” The God allowed, and Tony groaned into the kiss, clawing at Loki’s shirt.

The God was happy. Tony could feel it down to his last nerve ending, and he…he was happy too.

<<**>>

The revelation came to him ten minutes into the _concert,_ with all the promised effects.

One second, he was trying not to yawn or flinch at the cacophony he willingly subject himself to, apparently because…the other, he clearly understood this proverbial **_because…_** The world literally stopped, and he could _feel it_ clearly – the angry, humongous monster that curled around his heart, purring: trust I seek, I find in you and nothing else matters…. And all the wild horses wouldn’t be able to drag him away…FUUUUCK! But, it was right. The way the God revolved around him; the way he clung to every word he said – the chemistry went over the roof-top, and it sunk deep; deeper than bones – went down to his genes; re-wrote his code and made him Loki’s.

Stark snorted, and got a displeased hiss from the God. He smiled at him innocently and got the eye roll, biting his lip not to snicker. He felt elevated and giddy. He wanted to snatch Loki and **ruin** him. He wanted to put a collar on him; to carve his name on the God’s body, so nobody ever dare to touch him. But, instead of doing that insane, possessive bullshit that was bubbling inside him, he run his fingers down the God’s arm softly, before lacing their fingers together and letting them stay, like that.

At first, Loki did not react, but when Tony did not break the contact he looked at him questioningly. Tony smiled at him sweetly, and returned his gaze to the scene.

He felt a pang of disappointment when Loki took his hand away, but it was quickly replaced by the surprised pleasure when it landed on his lap and crept towards his crotch.

It wasn’t the first-time Loki teased him in public. Hell, they fucked on multiple occasion in highly exposing environment. However, classical music was something Loki prefer to give his complete attention, until, tonight, apparently.

Loki’s clever fingers run lightly over the prominent bulge, and then his palm gave it a generous stroke. Tony bit his lip not to moan aloud, but could do nothing to stop from arching into the God’s hand. Loki chuckled right into his ear, and he had to wonder when the God leaned so close to him, not that he was complaining.

“Oh, pet, you never cease to please me.” The God purred, his hand opening the zipper to get inside his boxers and give his dick a squeeze, and another firm stroke.

Tony couldn’t muffle a wanton groan completely. That voice, complete with confident pulls and strokes melted his body; and when those sinful lips mouthed his neck, Stark whimpered aloud, glad that the orchestra was covering his embarrassing outburst.

The God, though, find it delightful, like he always did, rewarding him with a toe-curling caress around the head, and an affectionate bite.

Tony squirmed, biting his lips vigorously, but his attempts not to compromise himself further were rendered useless, because fucking AMAZING magic. He felt long fingers, circling his hole teasingly, before breaching him, like they own it, and they did.

Stark yelped in surprise, and then moaned with abandon, pushing his hips down. In a distance corner of his mind, he knew it was irrational, but his body sought more and he wasn’t inclined to deny it.

Loki fucked him mercifully, applying just the right amount of pressure on his dick; curling his _phantom_ fingers inside just in time to amplify the pleasure. The sparks were flying around him; the passion building – he wanted, desperately, to prolong it – this moment when he was the most significant thing on the God’s mind – but the hands working him were too darn talented, and too soon he found release, Loki’s name falling, like a prayer from his lips.

The God purred, laying a path of hot-teasing bites to his lips, before lapping at them, but not really kissing. Loki healed the splits, and cleaned him up with a hand wave, giving in only when Tony outright whined for the kiss.

Starks knees were shaking, his body boneless, but he broke the kiss and leered at Loki, sliding down. It was fortunate that rich, pompous asses loved space.

<<**>>

Life undeniably improved for Stark, since the God entered it. Tony could not deny it any more than the fact that he wanted to go all Annie Wilkes on his ass.

Before the God, Tony would have died laughing if anyone as much as hinted on him wanting to commit. Yeah, he, kinda, dated Pepper semi-seriously, but it crashed and burned, because she – she couldn’t grasp it – the deep-rooted hate and shame; the unhealthy coping mechanisms; the shadows lurking behind a cheerful façade; the consuming need to dissolve in a _project;_ **the obsession.**

Loki, though…Loki fucked him up from the inside; shattered – overpowered and tamed; healed and fought with him, until he was addicted to him irrevocably.

Bullshit…It was complete bullshit, but he felt trapped and beaten. He knew deep down to his bones that Loki enslaved him, and he relished in it. He craved it. He was prepared to do reckless and unforgivable things to keep it that way, including, a proposal.

He thought long and hard how to put a claim on the God; how to show the world that Tony owned him – provoking him in public was one way to go, but Loki had good arguments against – thus, the classical way may fly.

Stark didn’t have a clue how it worked with thousand-years-old-space aliens, and that was his main concern, because, obviously, he couldn’t ask Thor about it. He was tempted, though, so much that at points he caught himself mid-word, and shut his mouth forcefully.

It came to that point – a point where Tony Stark could not live a second more if his name will not be engraved on Loki. Probably, because of his latest _fantasies,_ he didn’t hesitate before breaking the God out of the trap he landed himself into, and, seriously, of all the times the Avengers could have stumbled upon Loki’s personal kryptonate - it had to be the day Tony decided to claim him officially!

But then, nothing screams “devotion” more than turning his back on his so-called team-mates to save his arrogant bastard’s ass.

Loki looked a bit stunned, and heavily blue around the edges. The left eye turned to red, and he distinctly reminded Mystique, which was hot! And remembering the tiny fact that Loki can switch to female form…Stark had a hard time crawling out of the gutter.

“Pet…” He hissed half delirious with pain, but still managed to sound angry.

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Tony retorted. “Don’t you stand and glare at me! Run!” Stark made a shooing motion, which earned him a threatening growl. “Fuck, Loki, be smart.” He growled, and finally, FINALLY, the God vanished. Good timing too, because the Avengers appeared not long after.

“What have you done, Stark!?” The Widow hissed at him, and he rolled his eyes, the gesture lost to them due to the face-plate.

“Are you blind or something?” Tony drawled, getting on defence.

“I’ve told you he’s working with him.” Barton growled, spitting in his general direction.

“Tony, please, explain. It’s not…” But, Stark, didn’t listen, blasting Captain Brutus on principle. Fuck, it felt good.

“Nothing to explain. You saw it all.” Tony said, blocking the arrows, and shooting up the sky to blast their asses.

“Whatever Loki promised you won’t stand.” Thor growled, following him and trying to zap him from the skies. Tony dogged it, and send mini-missiles, which Goldilocks avoided skilfully. “You’re nothing to him, Stark. He will betray you and leave you behind.”

“Yeah, probably.” Stark agreed, none pulsed, trying to hit the God.

He didn’t believe Loki would betray him at this point. He had so many opportunities already, and used none of them, so this was out of the question – leaving him behind, though, was the only future for them Tony could imagine. He was a quickly aging mortal. Loki was a never changing God, and nothing more should be added to that.

Goldilocks caught up with him quickly, and no matter how much knowledge Tony got from the other side, the God’s reflexes, still were a tad better. Thor punched him in the chest, making the metal whine under the assault. Tony tried to blast him, but Thor caught his hand, and swung the hammer. Fuck, he was dead.

The hammer didn’t connect with his suit, though, it met an ice wall, shattering it. However, Tony saw it all from a fair distance.

“THERE!” He heard the Avengers shouting, arrows and bullets flying into their general direction, but falling flat, meeting a protective shield.

Tony turned to glance at the God, who was staring him down, livid, and was pretty happy the face plate hid the fear he was feeling.

“How dare you order me, mortal!” Loki growled coldly. Tony swallowed thickly, flinching. First real _domestic_ was quickly approaching.

“You were hurt. You ARE hurt, so, cut the crap and be grateful I don’t yet have a power to blast your ass back from whatever corner of the Universe you crawled back from.”

Loki’s face twisted in utter fury, and with his new looks, the picture held enough terror for Stark to reconsider his choice of words. The God raised his hand to beat the crap out of him, but at the last possible moment thought better of it.

“You’re a menace.” He hissed instead.

“Yeah, dear, luv you too.” Stark snarked, adoring the eye roll. “What are we still doing here, though?”

“Making a statement.” The God stated, ominous.

“Which reads?” Tony asked the thin air, cursing the bastard aloud. The said fucker was already, out of the barrier braking Thor’s hands, spewing something, making the blond look highly uncomfortable, but before Stark could join, he was already back. Goldilocks lying broken somewhere beneath their feat, and the other Avengers, they were simply useless, like they always were.

“Don’t fuck with mine.” Loki answered, touching his armour, which dissolved under his hand until skin met skin, and he was pulled roughly into a biting kiss.

<<**>>  
“You look smugger than usual, what’s up?” Tony remarked the next day after _coming out_. The media went nuts, conjuring hilarious theories. To his utter surprise, the world didn’t want to believe that Iron man went dark, and to his credit he didn’t. He simply chose Loki, that’s all.

“You exceeded my expectations, pet.” Loki praised, smiling proudly at him. Tony stared, and then clicked his tongue, to brake himself out of worshiping crap that filled his head.

“I’m magical, like that.” He bragged, strolling to the God to get a good-morning kiss. Loki kissed him adoringly, pulling to his lap, and he willingly followed. When they broke apart, the God looked at him with glee, cradling him gingerly.

“I have a reward for you.” Tony shivered, making the God chuckle. “Not that kind, pet.” Stark pouted instantly. Loki laughed joyfully. “I feel, like I made a monster. A pretty, little demon that I want to keep by my side eternally.”

Stark frowned, finding it hard to believe.

“Is this the sappy part where you offer me some kind of magic elixir that will extend my life?”

“Something, like that.” Loki agreed. “Only less with offering, and more with ordering.”

“Har-har.” Stark sarcastically remarked, but a part of him wondered if that was a joke. The said part stopped guessing when Loki waved his hand and Tony felt something sipping inside his body. “Fucking bastard!” Tony growled, but the grin that threatened to split his face in two, was spoiling the effect. Loki simply smirked, dragging him into another slow kiss.

“Fine, you had your share. But now you simply cannot deny my right to own you.” Stark stated between the sensual lip-locking.

“I never did deny that, pet.” Loki said with ease, that awed Tony a bit.

“Officially.” He pressed, delighted that yet again he managed to surprise him.

“Oh. I don’t see why not.” The God agreed, and this is how the mortal genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark ceased to exist.


End file.
